The Work Buddies
by TehHappyEmo
Summary: NaruSasu, eventual SasuNaru, Two lawyers, one longing for the other to stay, while the other doesn't. dur... i'm terrible at this. Yaoi, Smut, all that jazz... will only have 2 chapters! and i've no idea if it's angsty or not. you choose.


**Edit: **Sorry for anyone watching this if I've caused updates to pop up and stuff, just editing it a bit, next chapter is finally getting done! After …nearly 3 years… fucking hell.

**A/N:** hello! I'm not quite sure what to say, this is my first (failed) attempt at some SasuNaru / NaruSasu, and it somehow turned into Naruto being seme and Sasuke being uke. but as i just couldn't seem to stop writing once i got the flow going, i seem to have some more writing to do that involves Sasuke turning the tables and going all seme on Narutos ass. er... excuse the pun there. haha, or not. but anyhoo, I'd like some feed back, but I never really know what to reply with, hopefully it will be positive feed back, but for the love of all things smutty, tell me if I've made a mistake! Or could possibly improve on. I think I just went off the point at times, going into their back ground just at it seems to get good with the smut... but hey, practice makes perfect. kind of. haha...

**Disclaimer:**** i do not own Naruto or any of its characters, if I did I'd have given Sarge Kiba, cause she deserves him, damn it! and then in turn stolen Itachi, as Sasuke would either want his good brother back, or want to kill him, which in turn would bring along Naruto =') good little plan, no? Haha... anyway. on with the crappy story! Yay! Amateur smut...**

* * *

**The Work Buddies**

The Raven haired male moaned with pleasure, the Blond, blue eyed male groaned with relief. The Raven had turned up at the Blonds door unexpected, but he hadn't cared.  
Rough days at work and showing no sign of stopping any time soon, they were mounting each other within seconds of the raven walking through the threshold.

They'd been having an on-off relationship since the Blond had joined the Ravens firm, but that had seemed to have ended months ago.  
They both work in a law firm, but not just any law firm, THE law firm. The biggest and best known, Uchiha Brothers Ltd law firm, and these two lovers were their best lawyers. No matter how many big cases they did, the tension and adrenalin would build up, and have no where for it to go, so when they passed each other in the many corridors the firm had, they often ended up either pressed against one of the walls, attempting to rip the others clothes off, or struggling to walk and hump into the nearest office of a poor unsuspecting newbie lawyer or secretary, most of which would often whip out a digital camera and attempt at filming it. Their office antics were well known, and quite understandable, and even if there were complaints, the Raven was one of the firms owners, so it was either not acted on, or just plane ignored.  
Although, most times, this happened in the elevator going to the top floor, as that was where the Ravens office was, he had the entire floor to himself, and the Blond had the floor below, mostly to him self, say for his secretary, Sakura, who had the hots for the Raven, and was the number one founder of "most recorded smut in the law firm" along with her partner in crime, Ino, who worked as a janitor, purely for the fact that the elevator had a camera, and anything the lovers did in said elevator, she would copy it onto a disc, and hand it to Sakura so they would watch it together later. Honestly, anyone who knew the pair, would be shouting for them to get together already!

But getting back to our lovers, they'd been extremely busy with big cases, lots of work needing to be done to secure victory for the innocent party, even if it meant "anonymous" tips for the opposing side. They might be lawyers, but they weren't cold, heartless bastards. No matter how often the Raven appeared it most of the time. That is what made the firm popular and well known, they may take the odd case of a crook, who paid handsomely, but in the end, they always made sure the innocent party won.

As was said before, it had been a few months since either had had skin to skin contact with another person, and truth be told, they hadn't even bothered at finding someone else. The Blond was who the Raven craved for, and even dreamt about most nights, same for the Blond, being the Raven he could only think about, no matter how many times he tried to think of someone else, the Raven always flooded his mind with his smell, touch and the sounds he made during sex, had the Blond hard just thinking about it. And it wasn't just that that made them crave each other, their bodies seemed to be built for each other, fitting perfectly together, and how everything seemed to be in sync, as if they could read each others mind, to meet each thrust in and out, when changing position, no words are exchanged as to what they are doing, like muscle memory…

"Haa… Ugh… Ha… Harder… Dobe…"

The Raven was on the sofa, half laid, and half sitting due to the back of it, the Blond between his legs, kneeling down with the Ravens legs wrapped around his waist as he was thrusting into him, his hands roaming all over his body, his right hand going up to tangle in to the Ravens hair whilst his left goes down, taking the Ravens manhood into his hand and pumping in time with his thrusts. The Blonds right hand brings the Ravens face closer to kiss him roughly whilst trying to keep his left hand and thrusts in sync.

"Aah… f-fuck… Sa…suke… you're so… damn tight… feels so… ugh… so good…"

The Blond breathed, between thrusts, across the Ravens lips when they separated for air.  
The Raven, Sasuke, gasped as the Blond brushed against his prostate, his back arching clear off the sofa, and cutting off the Blonds movements on his member.

"Ahhh… Na-Naruto… right… right there!"

Sasuke breathed when the sensation settled down and he collapsed back against the couch, the Blond, Naruto, going back to pumping Sasukes seemingly more erect cock, whilst purposely missing that sweet spot until he was sure the raven had calmed down before hitting it once again, effectively making the raven shout Narutos name while arching into him, who took this advantage to lean flush against Sasuke, wrap his arms around the raven to secure him in place, and, not too kindly, bite Sasukes neck, earning him a low moan and a few nail marks on his shoulder where Sasuke had gripped during his euphoric high.

As neither moved from this position, say for Narutos thrusting into the Raven, he thought it a good idea to lean back, pulling Sasuke with him, until Naruto was laid with his back on the floor, and Sasuke on top, laying on his chest as his breathing hitched when he realised the new position.

Naruto thrust his hips upwards, causing a moan to make its way from Sasukes throat as he was in the middle of sitting up and wasn't expecting the Blond to continue, but he did, and Sasuke found himself lifting as Naruto lowered his hips, and pushing down as Naruto thrust upwards, both moaning an incoherent version of the others name as they felt a familiar sensation in them start to stir.

"Sasuke… I'm gonna… aah…"

"Haa… me… ugh… too…"

Naruto took hold of Sasukes forgotten member and started pumping as best he could to the thrusts he was meeting with Sasukes downward ones, Sasuke bit down on Narutos neck as the Blond abused his prostate, the sensation got too much to handle, and moaned out Narutos name as he came, his seed spilling over Narutos hand, stomach and chest, whilst his inner muscles clamped down around Narutos cock, clenching and unclenching as the Ravens body was hit with shock waves after shock waves of pleasure.

Relishing in his euphoric feeling, Sasuke started trailing kisses from Narutos neck to his jaw, and then to his mouth where he kissed him with such passion that it sent Naruto over the edge, gasping as the Raven bit down on his lower lip, his tongue invading and gaining instant dominance over the Blond as he came, his moan swallowed by Sasuke as his hips continued to grind into the Raven above, getting slower and slower as he came down from his own high.

Sasuke rested on top of him as his breathing slowed, and finally pulled up off Naruto, who hissed at the cold air hitting his now limp member, and curled up next to him, Naruto wrapping his arms around the pale Raven, slightly confused. Sasuke never stayed after sex, he got up without a word, got dressed and left with a nod to say he'd see him tomorrow. Something was different, and he also noted that Sasuke was more tender than usual during sexual activities.

"I've missed you, Naruto."

Said Blond was a bit shocked at this confession, Uchiha Sasuke rarely expressed how he left, and was even rarer when he expressed how he felt about anyone, and it took a second for him to reply.

"I've missed you too, Sasuke."

Naruto brought his hand up to brush away strands of hair from the Ravens face, also brushing along his forehead to check is he was feeling okay temperature wise. He felt fine as far as he could tell.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

"Oh… um… nothing," Naruto replied after he realised his hand had lingered too long on Sasukes forehead.

"Hn."

They laid in silence for what seemed forever to Naruto, whose thoughts wouldn't move from the subject that something had changed in the pale Raven snuggled into his side. That's right. Snuggled. And before Naruto could stop himself, he let a small laugh escape his lips.

"What?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head to look up at Naruto, who was staring at the ceiling with a stupid content expression on his face. Which the Raven found quite cute, but hell would have to freeze over before he told the dobe that.

"Oh… it's nothing… just… we're snuggling, Sasuke… you don't snuggle, you get up and leave me all alone as if you were never… here…" Naruto trailed off, thinking he'd already said too much, also letting the hurt seep in at the end, which he hadn't realised how much he felt until now.

Sasuke just looked at him with his expressionless mask on, and then tilted his head down again.

Naruto could feel him take a deep breath, as if calming himself before replying, and started to nibble on his lip nervously, wishing he'd never said anything in the first place.

"The reason I… never stayed before, dobe, was… 'cause we had work the next morning…" it was a lie, and Sasuke knew it didn't sound convincing.

"Oh… really? Even when we have the weekend off, and you come to me on the Friday night?"

'Damn, why did I not think of that! Or is it 'cause I secretly wanted him to catch the lie and press the issue? No, why would I want to do that, it means explaining my feelings more. No thank you.' Sasuke thought after the Blond had finished his reply, with a slight smug expression might I add.

Sasuke didn't reply for a few minutes, wondering how to word what he was trying to say without sounding like a prized idiot.

"Naruto… did you ever look for anyone else when it looked like this thing we have had stopped?"

Naruto wasn't expecting this sort of response, but answered anyway.

"I went out with my friends a few times to clubs, but no one stood out..."

Naruto looked to his right feeling his face heat up, away from the look Sasuke was giving him, searching his face to see if he was lying, but the blush to Sasuke said he had found someone else, and this made the Uchihas blood boil. (Possessive bastards, ay? Haha)

"Who were they?" he demanded. His tone meant to come out as if he didn't care, but instead, came out harsh and demanding.

Naruto, who had hoped Sasuke hadn't caught him blushing, turned to complete shock when the raven accused him of finding someone else.

"W-what?" whipping his head back to face Sasuke, seeing seething rage behind those black eyes.

"It's a simple question, dobe. Who. Were. They?" he punctuated each word, slowly.

"Who was who?"

"Then what did you mean by 'no one stood out' what else was you going to say?"

"Oh… well… I was going to say no one stood out like you do… but I know you don't like that kind of talk, I mean, we aren't anything serious… are we?" Naruto locked bright blue eyes with Sasukes dark, grey-black ones, almost pleading some unknown plea he hadn't realised he wanted to be so very much true.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he was taken aback by Narutos confession, although that was slightly squashed as he thought it must just be because of his looks. It always was.

Instead of giving an answer, he asks Naruto one in response.

"What do you want us to be?"

Narutos eyes shone brighter, if that was even possible, at the possibilities of his answer.  
1) If he said he wanted to just continue as they were, it could go back to how it used to be, being alone after their sexual encounters and missing Sasukes warm body pressed to his; not the best, but it was something.  
2) He could say to stop, which he never even took much thought in, as that was just ridiculous,  
and 3) the last option was to confess his feelings and then be rejected.

But at least Sasuke would know where Naruto stood, and as stupid as it might sound, Naruto would wait for him to change his mind, and even try swaying him with dates and other fun stuff.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he spoke.

"Sasuke, I don't want anything to change between us…"  
"Hn."  
"BUT… I'd just like you to know how I feel about you…"

Sasukes heart beat slowly got faster as Naruto went silent for a few seconds, before letting out a string of words so fast, he only caught a few of.

Love… and you.

"What? Speak more slowly, dobe." Oops, maybe insulting him wasn't the best of things to do, but it just slipped out, and Naruto didn't even seem to register it, phew.

Naruto took another deep breath, "Sasuke, I… think… that… I… might… love you…"

Sasukes heart, which had been beating a thousand beats per minute, felt like it had stopped dead.

Had he really just said that? His ears weren't mishearing things were they?

"You… love me?" he found himself asking, not realising he did until he saw Naruto searching his face, contempt on not finding anything bad, just surprise, he replied with "yeah…"

With a yelp, Naruto was pulled on top of Sasuke, his hands resting on the floor either side of Sasukes head as he stared down at the Raven.

Sasuke looked into Narutos shocked eyes for a moment before putting his hands on Narutos cheeks and bringing his face towards his own, giving the Blond a slow kiss, pouring all of his emotion into it.

Naruto was in shock, had Sasuke accepted him? This kiss feels so different to any of the others… more… caring… loving…

Naruto kissed back, moaning a little as their semi hard erections brushed against each other, becoming once again hard.

"Naruto, I only want you, I've always only wanted _you_, everyone else fails in _comparison_ to you…"

Sasuke breathed after they broke for air, taking another shallow breath, he added in a whisper…

"Will you be mine and mine alone?"

"Are you asking me out Sasuke?" the Blond said with a slight smirk evident on his lips.

"Just answer the question, dobe."

"Haha, I thought you might already know the answer to that, teme. Of course I'll be yours and yours alone, I've wanted to be yours since the day I laid eyes on you…"

"Hn, that sounds quite… uke of you, when you said you were the self proclaimed seme in a relationship" Sasuke teased, as he flipped them over, so that Naruto was on the bottom.

"Hehe, it does, doesn't it, Sas-Uke."

"Hn." Was Sasukes reply, as he sat up, his hand groping around the floor for the lube they had used earlier. Fingers closing around it under the sofa their earlier antics had been on, he brought it to flaunt in front of Narutos eyes, which grew a little wide.

As was said before, Naruto was always the seme. Never had he been the uke.

"W-w-w-wait a minute, do you know what you're even d-doing!"

"Of course, I've read plenty of Kakashi's perverted books to know what to do, and seen what you do too."

Kakashi was Sasukes mentor. He taught Sasuke all there was in being the best lawyer, but was now on an early retirement as he was positive the Raven could take things from there. That, and now he didn't have to stop reading his Icha Icha Paradise books every time he got a silly case that demanded precious reading time to be spent on gathering pointless information that even a blind and deaf person could tell who should be sent to jail. Of course he got big cases, but since Sasuke and Naruto took over, he got the not-so-important ones to do that the newbie's should really be dealing with, thus the reason for the early retirement.

"What! Have you always been the uke in past relationships?"

"…What past relationships?" poor Sasuke look genuinely confused at this.  
He'd spend the best part of his teen life studying law, and trying to impress his dad with his good grades like his older brother, Itachi, did, that he had never really thought about sexual activities.  
Sure he'd masturbated, but as far as sexual partners go, he found put off by women since he had quite the large fan girl club going, and they were down right crazy! Although he had looked at the guys, they all seemed to be… dull. Missing something. But ever since he saw Naruto, he felt like he had found what he had been missing, but not realised it.  
He'd found himself longing to just see the Blond, which had lead to him inviting him out for a drink after work, and then that lead to a few too many drinks on Sasukes part, not that he was good at holding his alcohol in the first place, and he managed to get Naruto to take him back to the Blonds place, as his excuse was he was alone at his apartment and might need looking after, which if he was sober would never admit to, but Sasukes idea of 'looking after' was having sex till he couldn't walk the next day. Lucky it was the weekend, and he had time to recover by Monday. For some unknown reason, the next day when Sasuke woke up, he had found the Blonds apartment empty. He'd missed the note he had left him on the pillow saying he had gone to get breakfast, not realising that the raven might knock it off, and fluttered to the ground, under the bed.

This was why Sasuke seemed to bolt after their sexual encounters. He left thinking the Blond had abandoned him, not wanting to deal with the after effects (it was his first time after all). He had just finally gotten tired of running when his body screamed for him to stay with the waves of heat the blond radiated.  
Whilst the Blond thought exactly the same about Sasuke, bolting before he came back with breakfast, and feeling completely hurt. He'd planned on confronting him the next time they met, but before he had chance to speak, Sasuke attacked his mouth with his own, effectively making him forget about it.

"So you've only ever had sex with me?" Naruto asked, slightly shocked at this confession.

"…I guess so…" Sasuke blushed and looked off to the side with his head lowered, his hair covering his face.

A wide grin spread across Narutos face, a feeling of utter bliss at the thought of being Sasukes first, and hopefully last. But he didn't want to tell him and freak him out, effectively losing him just as he seemed to have him.

"Well then, I guess I should teach you some moves?"  
Challenge raised.  
Sasuke looked back at the Blond. And raised an eye brow.  
"I didn't realise you have moves to teach."  
Challenge accepted.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom? The floor is not as comfy as it looks," Growled Naruto, mock offence evident in his expression.  
Sasuke merely smirked in response.

So with that, Naruto took hold of Sasuke and lifted him up with himself as he stood, which was rather difficult, carrying Sasuke, who wrapped his legs around Narutos waist, to his bedroom.

Once there he dropped Sasuke on the bed, who dropped the lube on the floor that he hadn't stop gripping with determination when he propositioned being seme. Well, we say propositioned, more like told Naruto his seme days were going to be dropping considerably.

Said lube rolled under the bed, leaving a shiny wet trail as it went since the cap hadn't been shut properly.

Naruto chuckled at the sight of Sasuke on his bed, he just seemed to _belong_ there, and bent down on the floor to look for the lube. Instead, pulling out a piece of paper with writing on it. _His_ writing to be exact.

_Sasuke,__  
Gone to get us some breakfast,  
I won't be too long, make yourself at home._

_Naruto x_

The Blond just stayed there, remembering coming back to find his empty apartment.

Sasuke wondered what was taking him so long, and leant over the edge of his bed to gaze at what the Blond had in his hand, which wasn't lube shaped.

With a confused expression as he read the note over Narutos shoulder, he asked him when he'd written that.

"It… it was after our first time together… I realised I only had instant ramen for food, and I knew you didn't like that… so I left to go to the small Café down the road that does food to go…" Sasuke just stared at the note, dumbstruck.

The Raven didn't know what to do, all this time he had been silently angry with the dobe for just leaving him, when really, he'd not left at all. (**A/N** if that makes sense O_o, left for food but would be back, not left so Sasuke could leave, and then come back…)

Determined to make up for all those times he had just left the Blond, he followed the slimy trail of lube, got hold of it and slightly nudged Naruto in the shoulder, who came back to the now instead of dwelling on his past mistake of not putting the note in a more see-able and secure place.

"I'll make it up to you Naruto, I promise" Sasuke breathed against Narutos ear, who was still knelt on the floor, who shuddered at the warmth that tickled his ear and neck.

Taking Narutos arm, he lightly tugged to tell Naruto to get on the bed, and once he did, pushed him down to lie on his back…

* * *

**A/N: **sorry for any email notifications if you've signed up for more. Good news is the next chapter is under way! Bad news is it's taken nearly 3 freaking years to do. More good news, I had been putting a lot of writing off because I wanted a desk, before I had a fold out table and I could barely get my laptop on with room to spare for my mouse; I can't stand using the touch pad for very long D:  
not to mention my arms kept going a little dead from the way they were when I did do some writing. Off putting to say the least.

Anyway, onto the next chapter, there will only be one, but if you want more NaruSasu stuff, and you like the college idea, then you may be interested in my CursedDreams fic. Only an intro chapter at the moment, nearly finished the first chapter, so that should be up by the end of June, if not by the end of the week. I keep getting distracted with my kingdom hearts one… but I think I need a break with that.

Reviews are welcomed! =D


End file.
